


How do weddings work?

by HamishHolmes



Series: Wedding!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy and Gabe struggle to plan their wedding, due primarily to the fact that neither of them had been to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do weddings work?

“Sammy?” Gabriel said, as his fiancée wandered in.

“Yep,” replied Sam, popping his ‘P’ the way Gabe always did.

“Don’t laugh ... but ... I don’t actually understand the concept of weddings,” stuttered the archangel.

“I’ve never been to one and have no idea how to plan one!” said Sam, sitting on the bed next to Gabe, “fancy some research?”

Gabriel didn’t really want to do any research, but he followed Sam out of the house, stopping only to grab a lolly, and they walked together to the city library. When they arrived, Sam smiled at the lady behind the desk and walked over. Gabe followed to make sure flirting didn’t occur.

“Hey, Sam,” said the lady, leaning on the desk and smiling.

“Hey Holly,” said Sam, who smirked slightly as he noticed the jealous frown on Gabriel’s face, “Holly, this is Gabe.”

“Hi Gabe, I hear you’re the man who took Sam off the market,” she smiled, a genuine heart-felt smile, “you keep him happy, or else.”

Gabriel raised a single eyebrow, and winked at Sam.

“We’re here to look at the books on,” Sam leaned in, conspiratorially, “wedding planning.”

“I knew it. Congrats,” She pointed the couple towards a far back corner.

Gabe flopped onto the comfy sofa behind the desk. Sam grinned and pulled a couple of the books off the shelves and sat next to him.

“Hello, you two,” said a small lady who was sat at the next desk over, “planning to propose to that special girl?”

Gabe smiled, “No, we’re here to plan my wedding.”

“Oh. Who’s the lucky one?”

“This overgrown moose here,” said Gabe, slinging his arm around Sam’s shoulder.

The woman looked unsure of herself and wary, “oh. Have a nice day.” With that, she moved over to another chair and continued to browse, shooting furtive looks at Sam and Gabe.

Sam gave Gabe one of his infamous ‘bitchfaces’ but ended up grinning, “She did deserve it!”

They spent a couple of hours flicking through the books and complaining about how much they harped on about the ‘perfect dress’ and how it made the day. They photocopied a couple of relevant pages on suits and flowers.

“Sam, we’re closing,” said Holly, leaning on a bookshelf and looking at them.

“We’re just leaving,” said Sam, helping Gabe to his feet.

“Do you want any of the books?” she asked, moving to help them re-shelve the volumes they didn’t want.

“We’ll take these please, Holly,” said Gabe, without a hint of his usual sass.

Sam appreciated the effort he was putting in to being polite and he promised himself, silently, that he would show just how much he appreciated it later.  
They walked home slowly, letting the last light of day wash over them, and carrying the small pile of books and photocopies between them.  
They arrived home, tired and hungry, so Gabriel cooked them some cheese on toast and they fell asleep together on their couch.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
And that was how God found them, limbs entwined, covered in a blanket, with crumbs all over.

“Wakey, wakey!” cried God, pulling off the blanket, which caused Gabriel to snap awake, and Sam to curl tighter round his archangel.

“”Sorry Dad, two seconds,” said the archangel, who reached around the hunter and crawled out of their nest.

“Hello, Gabriel,” said God, his voice not quite foreboding, but not quite friendly either.

“Hey ... Dad,” said Gabriel, thinking he should apologise, but not wanting to say sorry for his love.

“I’m disappointed Gabriel,” God said, looking down at the softly stirring form of the archangel’s fiancée.

“Dad...” started Gabriel, but his father cut him off with a raise of his hand.  
“I expected better of you,” God said, turning back to Gabriel, “I had to find out about this from Cas!”

Gabe looked startled as his father pulled him into as tight hug.

“Dad?” he asked, wanting to clarify.

“You are getting married and Cassie had to tell me!” cried God, “I’m going to go next door, so that you can wake up your betrothed and then I will offer proper congratulations.”

Gabe smiled and, as soon as his dad had left the room, he kissed Sam gently. The hunter woke almost as soon as their lips connected and he could tell instantly that Gabriel was excited.

“What?” he asked when they pulled out of the kiss, slightly breathless.

“Dad has arrived, and he is totally cool with this!” grinned Gabriel.

“Your dad’s here?” Sam raised a hand to his bare chest.

“Shy, Sasquatch?” asked Gabriel, his grin fading to his perpetual teasing smirk.

Sam sat up, dislodging Gabe onto the floor.

“One should always be properly dressed in the presence of God!” He said, with mock indignation and hurried upstairs to put on a shirt.

When he returned to the living room, Gabe and God were sat on the sofa, holding cups of tea and chatting away.

“Chuck?” asked Sam, momentarily taken back by the appearance of God.

“Ah, yes. I forgot you knew this particular prophet; I can change if you want?” God said, looking down at his body.

“No. It’s good, just surprising,” said Sam, stiffening as God pulled him into a tight hug.  
Gabe smirked over God’s shoulder at his fiancée, though he smoothed his face when his father released Sam. They sat down and began discussing their wedding. They agreed on most things and were just starting on clothing when Dean arrived.

“Chuck,” he said, with a quick nod.

“God.” replied God, standing and smiling.

“God,” he said, with the same quick nod.

“Dean,” nodded God.

“Now that you two have finished your ‘nod-off’, could we please get on with planning the wedding?” asked Gabriel, annoyed that the focus had been taken off him.

They all sat around the table, shifting over to make room for the older Winchester. They looked at various different ideas for outfits. 

“You must wear white,” said God, when the question of colour came up.

“I’m okay with that,” said Gabe, smiling at Sam.

“Yes, of course Gabriel can wear white, if that is what you both wish,” smiled Sam, cringing at how much he sounded like the lawyer he once wished he could be.

“No. You both must wear white,” said God, looking straight at Sam.

“No.” Said Dean, looking at his Brother, imploring him with his eyes.

“Why ever not?” asked God, unsure as to why Dean had called him out on this particular detail.

“Because, when I was sent into the future by your son Zachy-boy, I was forced to watch my future self to be killed by your other son, wearing my brother in a ... white suit!” said Dean, struggling to keep his hot temper under wraps.  
God sat silently for a minute before looking to his son for assistance.

“Sorry, Daddio, I’m going to have to go with Dean-o and Samoose here. Dean has to be at this wedding and I’m pretty sure he won’t come unless Sam is kitted out in black or bright pink, any colour really, so long as it is not white,” said Gabriel, shoving another biscuit into his mouth.

“Fine, if you feel that strongly. But Gabriel must wear white,” consented God.

As they lay in bed that evening, Gabriel turned to Sammy.

“Sasquatch?” he asked, nuzzling Sam’s neck.

“What?” said Sam, not really paying attention to the words.

“Do you remember all of those books that mentioned dresses?” Gabe said, kissing his collarbone.

“Yes...?” said Sam, not really seeing where it was going.

“Maybe you should wear one after all,” said Gabe, trying to hide in the crook of his fiancée’s neck.

“Really?” asked Sam, and Gabe heard the warning in his voice.

“I didn’t...” he began, but he got no further because the larger man had flipped him over and was tickling him hard.

“Sammy ... S-stop it ... Ha ... no ... STOP! Sammy .... Sam...” Gabriel trailed off consumed by the convulsing laughs racing through his body.

Sam let go and they lay down again. 

“Okay, maybe not,” murmured Gabe as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
